Winx Vacation
by puzzlemistress
Summary: The boys get to their girlsfriends dorms to hear a scream. The boys realize they are going on the trip on a life time. They also realize that one of the girls have a sercet life their own boy friend never knew. How will this work out for the couple. Read to find out. Also review and comment. I apologizes for the problem but it is fix...read my story...please
1. the suprise

**chapter 1: The Suprise **

Flora's pov

I wake up at 8 when my phone rings. I look to see its Helia.

"Goodmoring Heila."

"Goodmorning Flora. How is my favorite flower this morning."

"Fine. How's my handsome specialist this morning."

"I'm great now hearing you. My uncle wants you and the girls at red fountian in half an hour."

"Really, is everything alright."

"I really don't know. All he told me was to tell you to come. I have to go. Riven's having a fit about something. Wish me luck. Love you hon."

"Good luck. See you there sweetie. Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." I get off my bed to wake up the others. I turn on the light in the living room and I only see kiko.

"Goodmorning Kiko." I said as I scratch his ear.

"Girls wake up. We have to go to red fountain in half an hour." I hear goans and mumbles.

"Goodmoring Flo." Musa said while turning to her radio and turned it up really loud. She loves listening to her music loud in the morning. All the others came out one by one.

"So Flora, why do we have to leave for the boys school." Layla asked.

"All Heila said was for us to be there in half an hour. Then he had to go because Riven was having one of his fit." We all were a little worried and concerned. We all quickly got dressed and flew to Red Fountain. We saw the guys wait for us.

"Brandon!" Stella shouted. We all run to our boyfriends and give them a hug.

"Are you boys alright." Bloom asked.

"Why does Sladdin need to see us." Techna aked while holding Timmy's hand tightly.

"We don't know." Sky said.

"Come on. Lets find out." Brandon suggested and lead us to Sladdin office. We open the door to see my royal guard Linus. He has short snow white hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a beige short sleeve shirt and white tight jeans with his sword at his side. He has been my best friend since we were 5. I haven't seen him in 2 years. I screamed and ran to him giving him a hug. He picked me up and spun me around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when he put me down.

"Well I heard that a certain someone is going up in the food chain. And I wanted to personally wanted to tell you."

"Wait. do you mean..."

"Flora you are getting your princess ball." I shouted and jumped up and down with tears rolling down my face.

"Flo don't cry! I'm gonna start crying. Come here." Linus pulled me into another hug as I tried to calm down. I push him away and kiss his cheek.

"I have to pack! I need a dress!..." I began to ramble then I get an idea.

"Oh! Will you all come as my guest!" I said turning to the gang.

"Of course we will." Bloom said giving me a hug. All of the girls were cheering and just as excited as I was. I looked at Heila who was dead quiet.

"Will you guys come too? Please." I was worried that Heila wouldn't come because of the whole Lunis deal. Heila walked up to me an dplaced a kiss on my cheek giving me a hug.

"And miss you on your big day. No way, of course I'll come." I smiled and hugged him backed.

"Thank you. All of you. Don't you have to ask for permission first."

"You boys have my approval. Enjoy your vacation and congradulation Flora." Sladdin said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you head master." I said and shook his hand. I turn to Lunis and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"When does our ride get here?"

"The F Flight will be here in an hour." I was so excited. I haven't driven my ride since i came to Alfea.

"Pack your bags we are head to Lymphia!" I cheered. All of the guys and girls cheered.

"Oh my gosh we need a shopping trip!" Stella shouted as we walked out of the room. Lunis came along since we haven't been together in years. I held Heila hand when we left his uncle's office.

"But Stella we only have an hour to pack." Techna explained.

"Oh we have time. And there is always time for the mall."

"Besides our ride isn't leaving with out Flora." Heila looked worried and confused.

"And why is that?" Heila questioned while tighting his grip on my hand.

"Because I'm the pilot." I said proudly.

"Really. Thats pretty cool." Heila said kissing my cheek. He still makes me blush by his touch. We geton the wind riders and head to the mall while Linus takes his hover board.

End of chapter 1


	2. shopping trip

Chapter 2: Shopping Trip

Heila pov

I didn't know if I should be happy or jealous. Who was that guy Flora was hugging. She seems to really like him. I might be able to talk to her while we head to had to the mall.

"Guys I forgot to introduce my friend Linus. Linus this is Bloom, Stella, Techna,Layla,and Musa. And their boyfriends Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Nabu, Riven, and my boyfriend Heila." She introduced all of us to Linus.

"Now who is Linus to you." Stella asked with a smile on her face.

"Linus is just a friend Stella so don't even think about it. Now come on, we only have 25 mins to get what you need. I know this great little shop here. They always have my gear." Linus had a curious look in his eyes when he looked at me. He placed his arm around Flora's shoulders. This was starting to get me angry. I kept my cool since I don't want to make a scene.

"Flora, tu vere diligit Heila?" (Do you truly love heila. latin translation) Linus asked in Flora's native tongue. She looked at me with a smile on her face compared to my worried face. She walked up to me and kissed my cheek and buried her porcelain face into my neck. She looked at Linus and said

"Etiam Linus, ipse meus totius mundi." (Yes Linus, he is my entire world.) She giggled and began to drag me into the store.

"Can I asked what was that all about." She laughed and hugged my arm.

"Linus is like a brother to me. All he wants to know if you make me happy. Come on we have little time to diddle dail. I can tell you more later. Oh there it is!" She shouted and ran into the store like a child in a candy store. I laughed and ran after her. When we got in the store she with some guys and Linus in the middle of the place. She was laughing and talking quickly. I walk over to her and I start to hear what they are talking about.

"Trey you are sap." She said laughing.

"No I'm not. You cried during it too." Trey is african american with dark short hair and hazel eyes. He wore a red shirt, black short, and his skateboard in hand.

"She's a girl what your excuse." Another guy said with tears in his eyes. He had a white tank top (for men) and blue short also his board in hand.

"Thank you Tsubasa!" Flora said leaning on Tsubasa shoulder. "Look I have to get the gang ready for the trip. I'll see you when we land."

"Of course Flo. We are so happy for ya. We're actually going to the ball so we got to finally met this boy you talk about so much." Trey said.

"Thanks! Kisses!" She kissed both guys cheeks and hugged them. They left the store and waved goodbye. How did she know so many guys. If this is going to happen in Lymiphia, I'll a heart attack.

"Hey Heila. When did you get here?"

"2 mins ago. Who were those two guys?"

"Oh I went to school with them. And they're in my dance class." Why am I hearing this now.

"Alright. Show what do we need?"

"Ok I want to you drifting so you'll need a helmet, and some pads."

"What's drifting?"

"It's basically snow boarding but on dirt. Its so much fun. Now you spikes for a hike. So which color do you want." She held up two pairs so "spikes." One blue, one black.

"Hmm. The blue one." She smiled and gave me the blue ones. The guys all picked shoes out too. Sky green, Brandon brown, Riven purple, Nabu black, and Timmy orange. Bloom got red, Stella yellow (After complaining for 5 mins), Musa purple, Layla pink, and Techna white.

"Tech why on this earth did you get white. With all the dirt that will be there you could have at least got a color." Stella whined.

"Flora where are yours?"

"Panther remember. Claws." She explained.

"Ladies the F Flight will be here in 15 mins so hurry up and get to packing." Linus said. We all left the mall after we payed and head fopr our schools. The girls flew over and we took our bikes. Linus went with the girls to help Flora pack. We got to our dorm and started to pack.

"So Heila. What do you think of Linus?" Riven asked in a mocking voice.

"What aere you talking about?" I said in a annoied tone.

"We saw the way you looked at him. Your jealous." Brandon stated.

"I am not jeaulous of him or the other two guyas at the mall." I shouted.

"We didn't say anything about the other two guys." Sky said. Darn it.

"Busted!" Nabu shouted laughing. I threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up. I don't get jealous."

"My calculations prove you wrong." All the boys started to laugh.

"Even math thinks your jealous." Riven said while laughing.

"Guys lets head to Alfea. The girls should be wating for us." We headed for the school and saw the girls with Linus. Flora was the first to see us.

"Hi Heila." My flower said and ran to give me a hug.

"Hey baby. Where is the F Flight?" She points in the sky and begins to jump up and down with excitment.

"There my girl!" She said and walked to it when it landed. The F Flight looked like a long and wide jet. it's all blacked out and had a red screen for windows. I heard Riven whistle at it.

"She is one fine ride." Riven said.

"Flora how do you have this?" Brandon asked in awe.

"It's my father's prototype. He made one just for me." She said proudly.

"Lets hope in!" Stella cheered.

"Hold it! I have rules. One, no one is allowed in the cockpit. That rules goes especially for Timmy and Tech."

"Aw man!" Timmy and Techna moaned.

"Rule two: there is no whining, complaining, screaming, and or arguing on this ship. This goes for Musa and Riven. I will not be afraid to turn this ship around. Now lets get on this ship." We all ran to the ship. Flora hopped in the front and buckled in.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. This is your lovely pilot Flora speaking. I advise you to stay in your seats at all times. We are about to take off and thank you for riding air Flora." She announced of the intercom. We felt the ship take off and Flora came out 3 mins later.

" You guys can unbuckle now if you want."

"Wait if your here whose flying this thng."

"Its on auto pilot. We'll be fine." She sat down next to me and fell asleep in her cute little panther form in my lap. I stroked her fur and she purred at me happliy.

"Sweet dreams Flora." I whispered to her as she dreamed. I quickly fell asleep after 5 mins.


	3. Meet the Parents

Flora pov

I wake up from my nap still in my little panther form. Everyone else was asleep including Heila. I was getting bored watching him sleep so I went to wake him up. I started to meow at him but it didn't work. I climbed up to him shoulder and lick his cheek,giving him kisses. He started to laugh and begin to wake up. He moved his shoulders a little making me fall on the floor. I shirked when I landed. His head jerked up to the sound and picked me up in his lap.

"I'm sorry Flora. I didn't see you there. Are you ok?" He asked worriedly. I meow happily and licked his hand. He laughed again and stroked my fur with his free hand.

"Thais my happy girl. I hope you slept well." He leaned his head down and kissed my fur. I hopped off his lap and went back to normal. I kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his neck.

"Good morning." I said cheerfully.

"Good morning my flower. You didn't hurt yourself during the fall did you." He asked looking at my head for bumps or bruises. I giggled and kiss my concerned boyfriends' head.

"I'm fine silly. Come on I want you to see the cockpit."

"What about your rule?" He asked mocking me from earlier.

"That rule doesn't apply to you. Now come on before I change my mind." I took his hand and lead him to the cockpit. He sat down in the seat next to me and I gave him a serious look.

"Heila, I have to warn you about my family."

"They hate me don't they."

"Heila. You haven't even met them. Calm down. I just want you to know that my parents are the normals ones, Just watch for everyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just say that I come from a long line of heros."

"You mean that your whole family can kill me without a problem."

"Yes. No. That's not the point. All you have to do is be yourself. The you I fell in love with."

"Alright. I love you Flora."

"I love you too Heila. We are about to land. Go wake up the others please."He gave me a kiss and left to wake the others up. I was so scared that Helia would leave because of my family. I land the ship and go get the others.

"Morning everyone." I said grabbing my purse.

"Morning Flo." Musa said while getting off Riven's lap and grabbing her bags.

"Did we land yet?" Riven said in a groggy and whiny tone.

"Yeah. Grab your stuff and let's go." I open the bay door and step out. It's been a while since I've been home and it felt good to step on home soil again. I see my parents step out of the palace and walk to the ship. I ran to them as fast as I could. I get to my father to hear him chuckle as he hugges me. Yes I'm a daddies girl. Get over it.

"Hello my little princess!" My father said with glee.

"Hi dad. Hi mom. I missed you both so much." I said while hugging my mother.

"We missed you to baby. Now where is this boy you go on and on about. I need to see him in person."

"MOM!" I said with a blush on my face with embarrassment. I lead my parents to Helia and the team.

"Mom, Dad, these are the winx and the specialists. Bloom, Stella, Musa, Techna, and Layla. And their boyfriend's Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Nabu,and the greatest boyfriend in the universe Helia." I introduced them all. I hugged Heila's arm who was blushing deeply.

"Is he the boy stole my baby girls heart?" My father said "angrily" looking directly at Heila.

"Yeah." I said with pride as my father took a step closer to Helia. My father smiled and placed a firm hand on Heila's shoulder.

"It's about time I met you my boy. Flora goes on and on about you and I just had to met you. I am Julian and this is my wife Sharon." My dad has brown hair and green eyes, while my mom has light brown hair and hazel eyes. Helia looked relived to hear my dad happy.

"It's an honor to met you your highness."

"Oh please, call me Julian."

"It make him feel so old." My mother said and shook Heila's hand.

"Of course." Helia said respectful.

"When is the family coming?"

"About 2 hours." Mom answered.

"Will my sisters be there?"

"Yes they are you will be nice Flora." My father tried to say over my groan.

"Why! I would love to go back to Magics with my boyfriend. For once. Can't I just tell them that Heila is a friend or something." I begged.

"No. Your sisters..."

"Aren't that bad. Blah Blah. You say that every time and it's always the same. I bring a boy who actually likes me and they steal him from me. Heila like every other guy won't be different" I said finishing my dad sentence.

"What's going on with your sisters Flo?"

"They're boyfriends stealers." Musa asked.

"And you think that Heila will be stolen?" Riven asked.

"Yup." I said nodding my head.

"Flora I'll never let that happen. Never. I love you and only you. Ok." Heila said while hugging me tightly and kissed my head. I sighed happily and kissed his cheek.

"That's why I love him. He's perfect." I said looking at my parents. I looked up and saw a ship land. The problem it was a pink cruiser. I knew it had to be my sisters. Here comes trouble.


	4. Meet the family

Flora pov

I saw the hot pink ship land on the grass and heard two annoying squeals when the bay door opened. There came my sister in their pink jogging suits and their two baby lap dog. Tinker Bell and LaLa. My sisters look more like my mom than I do. They have my mom hair color and their skin tone is a shade lighter than mine. I physical look more like my dad but act like both my parent. I was hoping and prayer that they wouldn't flirt with Heila while we were here. They ran to my mom and dad and hugged them tightly.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy!" Rose and Lily said. They only was you could tell them apart is their hair. Rose got her hair bleached completely. With Lily she kept the natural brown hair.

"Hello Rose Lily. Did you say hello to your sister?" Dad asked. They turned around to see me and ran up tome and gave me a hug.

"Hey little sissy!" They exclaimed with "_smiles_" on their faces as they hugged me.

"Hello Rose, Hello Lily how have you been?" I asked trying to keep the sarcesm out of my voice.

"Fine. We have two new boyfriends back in Little Petal." Rose said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah and they're opening a new tech lab for sciencey stuff." Lily said. Lets just say she not smartest apple in the family.

"Great. Let me introduce you to the winx. This is Bloom, Stella, Musa, Layla, and Techna. They are princess from Sparks, Solaria, Melody,Tides,and Zenith." I introduced them to my sisters.

"OMG! The winx! We are huge fans! We want to be just like you! OMG!" They squealed with glee as they ran to the group jumping up and down. As usual I was pushed to the side because I wasn't a "_true_" fairy. I sighed and looked at my parents for help.

"Girls ,we have other guest." Mom said.

"Thanks mom. These are the specialists. Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Nabu, and my boyfriend Helia. The others our the girls boyfriends. Meaning off-limits." I said with fire in my voice. I walked to Helia and put my arm around his waist.

"Well these are some very lucky girls." Rose said in flirtation in her voice.

"Yeah. they're some cutie." Lily said the same way as Rose did.

"Mom!" I begged in a whisper.

"Alirght alright. Both of you stop it. Now let's show our guest around the palace." Dad said. Then a grey ship landed on the lawn. Out came my uncles and aunties. I squealed with glee and let Helia go and run to them. All of my uncles love me.

"Hey Flora." My uncle 4 called out to me as I hugged him. His real name is David but he is the 4th most deadly person on Lymipha.

"Hey guys! I missed you so much!" I said happily.

My dad has 6 brothers. The catch, they're all identical sextuplets. My dad is the baby so they all look like my grandpa on my dad's side of the family. Three of them though are married to my mothers sisters. David, Mark, Lucas and my dad married my mom. Zeo and Geoff are still single. My uncle 2-5 and my dad is number 6. With my aunties they hate me all because I'm not fairy like my sisters. They put my sisters on this pedestal it's so annoy.

"We've missed you too Flo." My uncle 5 (aka Geoff)said.

"Where is this boyfriend we have heard so much about?" Uncle 3 (aka Zeo)asked.

"Yeah I want to meet him." Uncle 2 (aka Mark) said. I take Uncle 4 hand and lead them to the gang along with my aunties.

"Meet the winx and the specialist. Bloom, Stella, Musa, Layla, and Techna. And the boys Sky, Brandon, Riven, Nabu, Timmy, and my boyfriend Helia."

"Nice to meet you all. We have heard many things about you Helia." Uncle 5 said.

"You have. Good things I hope." Heila asked with nervousness in his voice.

"Nothing but good. She speaks very highly of you. She says and I quote "He is one of a kind." Uncle 3 said. Helia blushed lightly.

"And you are one of a kind." I said kissed his cheek.

"Wow. A specialist's dating a hybrid that's suprising." Aunties Stacy said.

"Mom!" I begged.

"Stacy please. Now lets get you all settled into your rooms." Mom said. The guards came and got our bags.

"Hey dad. Can I take the gang into town?"

"Just be back before 10. Ok. Have fun." I grabbed Heila hand and ran to the car with the others. We had off to rock the streets. Flora style baby.


End file.
